My Guardian Angel
by Darth Deceptius
Summary: A fated encounter from many years ago, a historic event forgotten in history . It will change the world as they know it as events unfolds, above of even the most powerful and enlightened of their deities' control. Expect an OP Mittelt as the story progresses, growing trough the story as Mittelt the Mind, Scarlet Seraph, Seraph of the End respectively.


A young boy, rather small for his age was running, his labored breaths were accompanied with a terrified expression every time he would turn to look back.

"Anđele, čuvaru mili,"

He was reciting an old prayer his aunt thought him as he was running for his life. A man, no a MONSTER is coming after him, slowly, without a worry, playing with him like a cat with a mouse.

"Svojom snagom me zakrili,"

He continued on bravely, despite the loss of his younger sister, hit by a car that missed him by a hair. He run as fast as his short legs allowed him, despite the burning sensation in his lungs and the unsettling feeling of doom in his pounding heart. He could hear the driver of the car who stopped his vehicle, screaming as the evildoer got him, too. The monster's newest victim the middle aged driver was clearly shocked and shaken, distraught for hitting a child, he never saw his demise coming.

"Prema Božjem obećanju,"

He went on, despite his hopes of survival diminishing with each step the pursuer made towards him, as he was steadily gaining ground. He saw lesser and lesser possibilities for where to run. He saw the bad man tossing aside the lifeless body of the driver then stopping a few short moments near the body of his sister, making some odd motions with his hands before fixing its evil gaze on the escaping boy.

"Čuvaj mene noću, danju."

He finished reciting the short poem when he noticed he's trapped. A split second decision later he tried to run up a steep, grass covered slope . The slippery deathtrap made him loose his balance for a moment and he slid back down the slope, right in front of the slowly approaching 'scary man'.

This was it, this was how it ends, there was nowhere left to run. The shock prevented him to close his eyes letting him take a good look at his pursuers visage. He got a clean sight of the humanoid like creature for the first time. it's terrifying image burning it in his memory, even if it seemed it won't be for long. Dark scaly cheeks and neck, pointy ears sharp teeth and intimidating eyes with slit pupils.

The vile creature hissed and growled, despite hearing it speak in some unknown tongue as a cruel smirk never leaving its face. It behaved as it took great pleasure in terrorizing this young boy in his last moments. The ugly man's visage sported a vicious grin as he was about to bring its clawed hand onto the boy, but right in that fated moment a true miracle occurred

An Angel from Heaven itself descended, armed with a fiery sword. It swift, elegant descent were nothing short of majestic and awe inspiring. The boy, taking a huge sigh of relief watched his savior with a big smile as it's white wings glistened into the sunlight as it charged the evildoer. With a blinding flash of light and a thunderous crack the aggressor's and protector's swords collided.

The Guardian's golden hair fluttered and danced in the wind as the fiery sword exploded in sparks with every collision with the evil man's blade, dark as the pit he himself crawled from and enveloped in a layer of black mist.

The Guardian Angel seemed to have the upper side, seeing the evil doer was being pushed back. Despite they gained a meter or so of ground to the boy and his renewed spirit that symbolic meter of hope felt like kilometers stretching to no end.

However, their victory was short lived...

Present Day, Kuoh Town

A person was standing solitary in the rain, on the clearing of a small recreational area that was connected to a much larger park. It appeared to be a Human man, mid twenties old looking, with short dark brown hair and blue eyes that were currently closed and hidden behind dark shades, despite being quite dark outside, being late evening. The downpour of rain wasn't helping visibility either, yet for some reason, It looked like it didn't affect the newcomer in whatever he was currently up with.

The man was wearing forest camo pants, black military boots and a short sleeved, blue Croatian national soccer jersey with the number 10 and 'Boban' written on the however was not what was odd about him, as he could easily pass for a westerner tourist.

Rather, it was his sudden materialization in the spot he's now standing perfectly still in since he arrived in this plane of existence. He seemed as if he was focusing his mind, but on what, it was impossible to even begin to guess, as he didn't express a single fragment of an emotion from the moment he warped into being here.

Not a minute later, the smallest of smiles formed on his lips as he uttered "Hmm, what's this? Must be the welcoming party, and it would be just plain rude of me if I ignored them hmhmhm."

With those words said, barely above a whisper, finishing his thought with a chuckle that wasn't promising anything good, he vanished, just as mysteriously as he appeared mere moments ago.

A.N. This is just a teaser, pilot chapter. Feedback is appreciated, as I'd like to hear from you, the readers, about your thoughts and opinion of the story.


End file.
